1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable tree useful for consumer or commercial applications, and can be displayed in yards, homes or businesses for seasonal decorating or other personal or business purposes.
2. Related Art
Existing inflatable trees such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 406,787, Des. 413,831, Des. 435,479, and others that are commercially available, typically comprise one or more inflatable regions, and have the appearance of simple inflatable balloons.